This invention relates to a bottle opener and, more particularly, to an opener for removing pry-off caps and twist-off screw caps from a bottle, can and the like, and to lift a ring-like portion of a lift-off tab of flip to cans top open same.
Pry-off caps are well known in the art, and many bottle openers have been designed to open same, where most of these prior art bottle openers vary slightly in construction thereof. In recent years, many bottle and can manufacturers have converted from the conventional pry-off cap to the now popular twist-off screw cap, so that the user can theoretically remove the twist-off screw cap without the use of any tools, by merely grasping the cap between one's fingers and thumb, and then twisting it off. However, many of these twist-off screw caps are not easily removed, particularly by the old, the very young, and especially by arthritic sufferers, due to a flaw in the manufacture thereof. Accordingly, many of these twist-off screw caps are too tightly secured and, therefore, cannot be twisted off merely by using one's hand. Therefore, in many cases, a tool such as a pair of pliers is used to remove a defective twist-off screw cap, which in most cases would damage the cap so that it cannot be used to reseal the bottle, can and the like. Furthermore, when using one's hand, the user may be cut by an improperly formed twist-off screw cap. Additionally, when there is excessive pressure within the bottle or can, such as when the bottle or can has been shaken before attempting to open same, the twist-off screw cap is propelled into the air upon removal, and can thus cause severe damage to the user or the surroundings.
In view of the above, many bottle openers have been designed to open these twist-off screw caps. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,631,482, 3,604,290 and 3,812,741 disclose such bottle openers. Each of these patents disclose a circular body member having an opening therethrough to receive the twist-off screw cap therein in order to twist the cap off. However, the user of each of these patented bottle openers must still use his fingers and thumb to rotate the bottle opener, which would also be difficult for the old, the very young and arthritic sufferers.
In the case of the flip top can, many users employ a screwdriver to lift the ring-like portion of the lift-off tab of the flip top can, which is not a proper solution to the problem. Accordingly, the improper use of the screwdriver can cause severe damage to the user, such as poking oneself with the metal end of the screwdriver.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved bottle opener, particularly a single bottle oponer that can be used to open twist-off screw caps, pry-off caps and flip top cans, without requiring the user to search for individual bottle openers in order to open each of these different types of bottles and cans.